500 Years Without You
by sheera317
Summary: Used to be I can't Live Without You After the last battle, Inuyasha and Kagome were mated and Kagome pregnant. Kagome saw Inuyasha hugged Kikyo and thinks that Inuyasha betrayed her. She accidentally sealed the well. What would Inu do without Kag around.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's been 3 months since the last battle with Naraku. Koga and his den were helping. Sesshomaru too. They were shocked when Sesshomaru said that he wants to help them kill Naraku. He said that Naraku has brought so much disastrous in his lands and as the Lord he must kills him.

For Miroku and Sango, Miroku's kazaana has gone. He proposes Sango right after the Kazaana gone and she gladly said yes. Kohaku died in the battle. But he's already remembering everything just before he died. Remembering that the boy once saved Rin's live; Sesshomaru revived him using the Tenseiga. After a few days, Kohaku traveled around the Western Land to help the people. He wants to redeem his mistakes when he served Naraku. For Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha has finally confessed his love to Kagome. They were mated and they adopted Shippo. And to add the beautiful ending, Kagome and Sango pregnant in the same time. Their husbands were very happy when they heard this. Miroku vows that he will never grope any women except Sango.

The Shikon Jewel was completed. Kagome once give Inuyasha the Jewel but Inuyasha resist. He said that full demon doesn't matter him anymore as long as he has Kagome besides him.

A/N: How? Is it okay? I hope it is. The next chapter will posted tomorrow or Monday. See you next time. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a fine morning in feudal Japan. Kagome has gone to her era three days ago to attend her final exam. Today Kagome back from her own time. She did not bring Inuyasha along because she does not want anyone distracted her while she is studying.

Inuyasha has been missing her terribly while she in her time. He knows that after that Kagome will be in his side forever. Yesterday, Miroku and he have a nasty battle with some demon roaming in the Inuyasha's forest. After Kaede has bandaged all his injury, Inuyasha felt so tired until not noticing that Kikyo there.

He woke up late that morning and knows that Kagome probably waited for him to pick up her at her time.

"_Great, it's already this late. Geez. Better I go to her time now. She can't jump on the well while pregnant and she must wonder why I not arrived yet._" Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha hurriedly go to the well. When he arrive at the Bone Eater's well, he saw none other than her past lover, Kikyo.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?" he said in shock and afraid. Shock to see her there and afraid that Kagome might thinks differently because her mood-swings.

"I came to see you Inuyasha. Don't worry. I know that you have mated with my reincarnation. I come here just to say good-bye. It's been 3 months since Naraku's death. I've my revenge. Thanks to you. It's time for me to leave this world. Be happy with Kagome, Inuyasha. And don't hurt her. She's to kind for that." she said as embracing him. Know that Kikyo means no harm, Inuyasha hugs her back.

But Inuyasha do not know that Kagome see him hug Kikyo. In front of her eyes.

-Several minutes before that-

Kagome has bid her farewell to her mom, grandfather and Souta and promised that she will visit them. Then, she changed from her regular clothes to her miko outfit and waited for Inuyasha in the kitchen. After several minutes, her patience reached at peak. She went to the well and jumped into the well although know that Inuyasha would not approve it.

"Where Inuyasha. He said that he wants to pick me. Maybe there some demons attack the village. I mustn't think badly of him. It's not like Kikyo will be there and they embraced each other." Kagome said to herself.

When Kagome arrived at the other side of the well, she saw Inuyasha hugged Kikyo. Inuyasha hugged Kikyo in front of her eyes. After she said to herself that they would not hugs each other.

Not wait another seconds, she jumped into the well and make a wish in her heart that the well will be sealed forever. And her wish became true. The Shikon no Tama granted her wish and Kagome does not know about it.

-In feudal Japan-

"I'll miss you Kikyo. Thanks for understanding me. Rest in peace." Inuyasha thought as he watched Kikyo vanished in thin air. Then not wasted time, he jumped into the well. When he looked upwards, he can saw the sunlight. Not the dark well shrine in Kagome's time. He jumped into the well many times until he concluded himself.

The well has been sealed.

A/N: How? Is it okay? I hope it is. The next chapter will posted tomorrow or Monday. See you next time. Ja ne.

To gigglez30 and Inuyasha the Dog Deamon, I want to say thank you because you two has patiently read both of my stories and patiently waited me updated.

To starfire1994, I don't know if you've read the original story. I hope you have. Thanks because you make me as your favorites author.

I don't know my story is good. It makes me wanna cry. Yes I'm a little emotional people. Stop the babbling. Whoever has read my stories, thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After several attempts jumped in and out the well to see Kagome, Inuyasha give up and went to the village. There he greeted by Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede at Kaede's hut.

"Hay Inuyasha, where's Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked Inuyasha when he saw no one with him.

"Yeah Inuyasha, where Kagome-chan? I thought that you were picking her." Sango asked.

"Dad, where's mama. Did you two fights again? You have apologized to her."

With heavy heart Inuyasha said "I can't Shippo. She's gone… and it's all my faults."

"What!!!"

"I said that she's gone and it's all my faults." He said it again as he holding up his tears to fall.

"I know but what happened?" asked Sango.

"I woke up late this morning because of my injury. I went to the well as fast as I could. There, I saw Kikyo. She said that it was time to her to leave the world. And she hugged me. I see no harm so I hugged her back. When I jumped into the well, I can't go to the other side. I tried many times but I couldn't. " Inuyasha explained. "It's all my faults. If I didn't see Kikyo, this won't happen."

"Its okay Inuyasha, It's not your faults. Kagome just misunderstood you. Because in the past you saw Kikyo many times. She felt that you betrayed her." Miroku comforted him.

"What's your opinion, Kaede-sama?" Shippo asked.

"I'm sure that Kagome thought that Inuyasha has betrayed her. Now ye have to apologies her. And maybe she wished on the Shikon no Tama for the well will be sealed forever." Kaede answered. Then she stood up and entered her hut. Inuyasha smelled Kaede's tears.

"What are we goin' to do? I'm already missing her when she went to her time and now she gone forever. I miss her." Shippo whined. He already burst in tears.

"Not forever, son." Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"Shippo, you could see Kagome-sama 500 years later." Miroku answered.

"It's the only way that you and Inuyasha can see her again." Sango continued

"But what about you guys? You loved mom too. You'll miss her too. You can't live for 500 years. You only humans." Shippo said.

"Yes, we can't see her again in this life. But maybe we'll incarnate at her time and meet her again." Sango said in sad smile.

"Are you sure Sango? You two were very close. You two were like sisters… no… you two were sisters. How can you not see her again?" Inuyasha asking with concerned and puzzled tone.

"Inuyasha, it's really hard when I can't see her again. But I know she will be fine and happy with you and Shippo around. And she knows that I'll be happy with Miroku and our future children. Tell her about our life here." Sango said and holding back her tears.

"Koishi… please don't cry." Miroku wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry anata… it's just… I can't hold on my emotion again." She cried and hugs him.

"It's okay… its okay…" Miroku murmured.

Inuyasha then jump into trees to trees. He stops when he arrived at the familiar spot. The Goshinboku's tree. The place where he was pinned for 50 years. The place where they first met. The place where they confessed their love to each other. The place where they were mated.

-In Modern Japan-

After made that wish (that she didn't know about it), Kagome cried silently in the well. After a few hours, she climbs the ladder and went out the well shrine. At that time, Souta who just come back from school noticed her sister. He felt weird because her sister supposes to be at the Feudal era to live there. And then without thinking, he greeted her sister.

"Sis, I thought that you at the Sengoku Jidai. Why are you here?"

Ignoring Souta's word she asked "Where's mom?"

"She's at the house." Souta answered that and entered the house.

"Tadaima! Mom, sis here." Souta called her mother. Her mother walked from kitchen when she heard her son called.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? If I'm not mistaken, you should be in the Sengoku Jidai right now. You and Inuyasha fighting again? What's wrong?" Kagome's mom asked in concern. Kagome cannot hold on her emotion, she cried again for the second time.

"Oh honey, don't cry. What's wrong?" she hurriedly goes to Kagome to comfort her. She hugs Kagome and Kagome hugs her back with all her might.

"It's… its Inuyasha… he… he left me mom. He left me for Kikyou. He left me…" Kagome said in sobs.

"Are you sure he left you?" asked her mother worriedly.

"Of course mom. I saw him. I saw him with Kikyou. They hugged each other. You know how hurt it is mum. It… it felt like there's a knife stabbed at my heart." Kagome burst into tears.

"I think you wrong honey. I'm sure that Inuyasha won't do that. He loves you honey. If not how can he marry with you? How can he mate with you? You two love each other very much. I saw Inuyasha's eyes when he saw you. They filled with love. Pure love." Kagome's mother comforted her.

"How can you be so sure? If he loves me, why he didn't come here. Why he not here. I've been here for hours and yet he didn't come?" Kagome asked.

Did not know how to answer Kagome's question, she said "Kagome, why don't you rest at your room? I'm sure you a little tired. Maybe he will come here after this."

"Alright. Thanks mom." Then Kagome goes upstairs to her room.

A/N: I'm finally updating it. I'm sorry because I delayed it. I felt tired and lazy. And also I've been reading fanfction. You know I love reading more than writing story. But don't worry. I'll finish this story. Enough the babbling. Just read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-In the Sengoku Jidai-

It almost a week after the well had been shut forever. Inuyasha was mourning over Kagome since then. There is nothing Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede could do. They have called Inuyasha over and over but he did not reply.

Miroku and Sango were in their hut. Bad thunderstorms occurred last night. They couldn't help but to worried their hanyou friends. And last night was the new moon too.

"I was worried about him." Sango expressed her worried feeling to her husband.

"Yeah, I was worried about him too." Miroku slightly nod.

"Why he must shut himself from us. We all know it's not his faults and yet, he's there at the tree and suffer alone."

"You know the Goshinboku's tree is the first place they meet. And that tree also connects Inuyasha with Kagome-sama. They mated at there. That place has sentimental value on him." Miroku reminded his wife.

----------

A few miles away, Sesshomaru with Rin and Jaken walk towards the village. Sesshomaru commanded Rin and Jaken to wait for him there. Then he makes a move towards Inuyasha's whereabouts.

When he arrived there, Inuyasha already acknowledged his presence. But he did not comment anything about it. After a few minute, Sesshomaru started to speak.

"You know this Sesshomaru here. This Sesshomaru come here to offer you to come back to his castle and rule this Western lands with him. You do not have to give the answer now. This Sesshomaru will come back after the full moon." Then, he levitated himself and flew away to his ward.

Miroku saw what happened. He asks Inuyasha "What is your answer?"

"I don't know" Inuyasha replied. Then he jumped down in front of Miroku.

"If you ask my opinion, I'll say that you should take his offer. Kagome-sama is 500 years in future. You can't wait for her just like that. You have to move on." Miroku expressed his opinion.

"I can move on without him. I'll take care of Shippo." Inuyasha argued.

"After that, what would you do? You cannot take care of him for the entire 500 years. He will grow up and found his mate." Miroku argued back. "But, it is your decision to make. Whatever you choose, we will be there for you."

"Thanks, Miroku." Inuyasha thanked Miroku.

"That's what friends for right. Come. Everybody was worried about you." Miroku asked as he make move to the village.

"I'm sorry."

Miroku stop his pace. He turned back to meet Inuyasha's face. "It's okay. We all know that you need to be alone. But it was a little longer than we expected." Then he continues his pace to the village. Inuyasha followed him from behind.

------

At the village, the villagers did their routine. Sango was hanging clothes; Shippo was playing with the other kids; Kaede was in the hut. Just as they arrived at the hut, Shippo running towards him, jumped on him and hugged him very had as he cried "DADDY!" Inuyasha was shocked. He doesn't know that the brat was really missing him. And then, Sango came towards Inuyasha and hugged him. Curious about the commotion at the outside, Kaede went outside. Just when her eyes laid at the hanyou she said "It's good to know you alright after the storm yesterday and with all your youki lost yesterday."

"I'm not a weak ningen, baba" Inuyasha replied rudely. But Kaede was happy because the hanyou was he again.

A/N: Finally after a month I updated again. I've good news and bad news. The good news is I'll post the next chapter today. It is rare for me to post two chapters in one day. But you couldn't help if you're in good mood like me yesterday. The bad new you have to wait the next chapter. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-In future Japan-

It almost a week Kagome came back to her own time. She missed her mate. Deep in her heart, she wants to jump into the well to see him. But she was afraid if she came back, Kikyo was there with Inuyasha. Kagome was deep in thought when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Hikaru (Kagome's mom) asked Kagome. She was worried about Kagome well-being. Kagome did not go out of her bedroom since she arrived a week ago. "Do you want anything?"

"No" That was her replied.

"I bought some food for you. Do you want it?" Hikaru tried again.

"No"

"Kagome, eat it. If you not hungry, it's for your child." Hikaru said and there is a pleading tone in her voice.

Kagome did not have the heart to hear her mother begging and for the sake of her child, she agreed. "Alright" Kagome ate the food her mother bought. She ate it in recorded time because she was indeed hungry and she did not have the proper meal for the week.

After she finished her meal, Hikaru asks Kagome "What do you feel?"

"Depression. Headaches for crying too much" Kagome replied.

"Do you miss him?"

"Terribly"

"Do you want to meet him?"

"Of course mum. He's my mate. Inu-youkai mate for life."

"Why you didn't go back?"

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid when I go there, Kikyo and Inuyasha…"

"You said yourself that inu-youkai mate for live. It means that Inuyasha has thought it over and over again. His feeling for you is true." Hikaru concluded.

After thought about it for a while, Kagome said "I've make a mistake right?"

"It's not late to undo it, dear."

"Thanks mom" Kagome thanked her mother

After took a quick shower, Kagome was get ready to see her protector, husband, mate and lover after a week. Hikaru accompanied Kagome to the well. When Kagome get there, she sensed that the magic that surround the well almost subsided. She quickly jumped into the well. But the well did not transport her to the place where she thought she belongs. She gets out from the well ad hugs her mother and began to cry again. Hikaru did not have the heart to see her daughter cry, she comforts her and silently she cry along with her daughter.

"Its too late mom, we will never see each other again."

A/N: I almost cry… sobs, sobs. Okay. This is the second chapter I post today. I've said the previous chapter I have bad news. The news I this story will put in hiatus because I'm sure I didn't have time to write this story due to my examination. We will meet again before November. That time I have all of my time to think what to put on the next chapter. Wish me luck on my examination this Monday. I really need it. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the night of the new moon. The Sun has settled down. All the birds were going back to their nest. In the village, Shippo could not find Inuyasha everywhere. So he asked Sango and Miroku.

"Sango, Miroku, where's daddy"

Miroku, knowing where and why he gone, did not tell them about it. "I don't know."

"Well, I hope he's alright. Maybe we can start eating." Sango suggested to them.

"No, I want to wait for daddy. You guys can eat first."

Let's wait for Inuyasha then."

-In the forest near the Goshinboku's tree-

Inuyasha waited as Sesshomaru made his ways to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru began to speak first.

"This Sesshomaru want to know your decision."

"I'll rule the lands with you but I don't want to live at the castle. Not yet."

"Suit yourself. But this Sesshomaru wants your presence at the castle once he needs it."

"Fine. Quit talking like third person." With that Sesshomaru leave the place.

Inuyasha made his ways towards Sango's place to pick up Shippo. Right now, Inuyasha live with Shippo in the hut Inuyasha made but of course they have their meal either was sent by Sango and Kaede or they went to their house.

When Inuyasha arrived at Sango's and Miroku's house, he saw that all of them were waiting for him to return. When Shippo saw him, he jumped and ran in excitement towards Inuyuasha.

"Inuyasha, you're back!!"

"Good to see you back. Come. Let's eat." Sango said in relieve.

"You guys not eat yet?" Inuyasha asked in shocked. He expected that they would finished ate after he met Sesshomaru. But now…

"No, we were waiting for you." Miroku said. Inuyasha was speechless. As Miroku knows that Inuyasha would ask "Why?" he continued, "Because… we are family, right. So, if one of the family members not arrives yet, we have to wait for him or her right?"

"You guys… I… thank you." Inuyasha was shocked. Of course Inuyasha have thought miroku and Sango as his friends but not… as his family. For him that does not have any family for a long time (except Sesshomaru of course well… they both dislike each other) it is a something new.

"It's nothing. Come. I'm really hungry." Sango said as she handed Inuyasha miso soup.

A/N: Minna!! I'm back!! It's been a rough months for me and I'm lost my passion to write for a few days. Well, now I'm back and I really want to say thank you for waiting for me. For anybody who has just read my story well… thank you and expected me to update again sooner.

Jane!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

-8 years later-

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth in front of his chamber. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall waiting. Rin's scream was heard now and then.

"Stop pacing around!" Inuyasha retarded.

"What would you do if your mate in pain gives birth to your child and you have nothing to do to less the pain?" Sesshomaru asked in almost screaming tone.

Inuyasha frown.

"AAHHH!!!!"

"Push a little harder" instructed the mid-wife.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!!!!"

"The head is nearly out... a little harder"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

The baby's cry was heard all over the Western Land Castle. The mid-wife handed the baby to her assistant to clean the baby.

"Alright, the first one has come out, now the second one." murmured the mid-wife.

The second baby was out a few minutes later. The first baby was a boy and the second was a girl.

Sesshomaru walked into his chamber. The mid-wife handed both of the babies to him when she saw him coming. He walked towards his wife and gave the girl to Rin. She smiled tiredly as she picked up the girl.

The parent then looked at the babies. The boy has amber eyes and long black hair. The girl has big brown eyes and long silver hair. And both of them get their uncle's ears.

"Can I see the babies?" Inuyasha asked from nowhere.

"Inuyasha!!" Rin said in surprise. Sesshomaru watched as his brother make his way towards them. He then remembered that he has said something uncomfortable to Inuyasha and tended to apologize.

"Hey Rin. Has got their names?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up the girl from Rin.

"Yeah, I want the boy's name's Nishi and the girl's Kimiko" Rin answered Inuyasha's question.

"Kimiko?" he asked again.

"My mom's name" Rin explained.

"Ok then. I'll go now. Here the baby." Inuyasha handed the baby back to Inuyasha and go out from the chamber. "Oh by the way, Shippo told me that Sango and Miroku will come here tomorrow to see the baby."

After Inuyasha completely disappear from their sight, Sesshomaru put Nishi beside Rin. "Rin, rest. You're exhausted."

"Hai." Rin obeyed her mate and go to a long sleep.

Sesshomaru used his nose to pick up Inuyasha's trail. The trail leads towards Rin's favorite garden. When Inuyasha sensed his brother coming, he shouted angrily "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru did not faze by his brother shouting. He walked until he arrived at the tree where Inuyasha sitting at. "I come to apologize. I'm sorry because I'm reminding you at your mate."

"Apologize accepted. Now go."

"Don't keep your emotion to yourself. Pour it out." Then he went to find Jaken to organize guest bedroom for the monk's family.

A/N: Hi! Well, I'll explain if you confuse a little bit. Inuyasha was visiting Sesshomaru due to Rin's pregnancy because Sesshomaru can't do his work when Rin is pregnant. So Inuyasha help Seshomaru. Sango has been Rin's friend for the past years so Miroku and Sango are welcome to the castle.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-11 years later-

In one fine morning, Miroku was paced back and forth just outside his hut. Inside his hut, the mid-wife was helping Sango delivered their baby.

"Don't worry Miroku. She'll be all right." Inuyasha tried to calm Miroku down.

"It's just… when Sango is pregnant, she's sick. I don't know if she could make it through this birthing process or not. I'm afraid of losing her Inuyasha. I don't know if I can live without her."

"Don't think like that. She'll okay. She's one of the strongest woman that I've ever know."

"Thank you."

Not long after that, a baby girl was born. After the mid-wife cleaned the baby, she handed the girl to Miroku. Miroku could sense the girl have a strong aura. He brought the girl to Sango. He lied down the girl beside his wife.

"Miroku, uhuuk…"

"Shh… rest. You're tired." Miroku whispered to his wife.

"Take care of this girl Miroku." Sango said while she playing with the girls hair.

"We'll take care of her together." He gave his wife his charming smile.

"I uhuk… don't think I can uhuk…" She coughed harder than before. Miroku make a circular motion at his back. Then he laid Sango's back into futon.

"Sango…"

"My time has come Miroku… Please take care of her." Sango closed her eyes.

"Sango… Sango… No… Sango please you can't die… Sango please no." But Sango can't hear him anymore.

Inuyasha heard Miroku's pleading burst into the hut. He found Miroku hugging Sango's lifeless body. He asked, "Miroku, what happened?"

"Inuyasha. Sango… she… can't take the pain anymore. She left me." Miroku picked his daughter and hugs her. The baby seemed to know that his father hugged her and smiled.

Then, Miroku's and Sango's kids as well as Kohaku came home. They were exited to see the new baby.

"Dad, where's the baby. Can I see him/her?"

"Can I give him/her name? Can I?"

"Alright… but we go out first. Mum needs her rest."

But Kohaku know something wrong. He looked at Miroku faces and then Inuyasha. He walked to his sister. He saw his sister still body and checked her breathing and her pulse. There was nothing. Then he looked back at Miroku and Miroku shook his head.

When all the kids and Miroku were outside the hut, Kohaku asked Inuyasha "What happened?"

"She can't hold on the pain any longer. After delivers that girl, she passed away." Inuyasha replied.

At that time, Hideko, Miroku's and Sango's third child entered the hut with Shippo. They just finished their usual training. The rest of kids were still outside looking at the baby.

Inuyasha went outside of the hut. He can see that Miroku's face. Sadness was appeared in his face. He'll going to help Miroku raised his children. That's all that he can do for them after they've helped him after Kagome went back to her time.

Later in the afternoon, Miroku with the kids, along with Inuyasha, Shippo and Kohaku were inside the hut.

"Kids… I've something to tell you." Announced Miroku

"What is it dad, it's that we go to Aunt Rin's place again?" Anzu, the fifth child, 10 asked.

"Shhh… mum is asleep." Hatsumi, the fourth child, 13, whispered.

"Let's dad finish what he going to say." Hideko talked to his sibling. He knows what his father going to announced.

"Well… you know that your mother was sick when she pregnant with Hikaru (the baby) and… now she's…" Miroku unable to finish what he was going to say.

"She's what dad… Tell me." Anzu asked.

"She's passed away… She's gone…" Miroku finished it.

"What!! No!!" Hatsumi and Anzu hurriedly go to their mother. They hugged her, shook her body while tears were rolling on their cheeks.

"I'll go to arrange the funeral." Miroku said to no one.

"Let me help you." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks."

"I'll tell the other villagers." Kohaku said.

"Let us help you dad." Hideki asked his father.

"No, you and Shippo watched the girls" Miroku instructed them.

The next day, during Sango's funeral, all her families come; her daughters' and their family, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku's family, Rin and Sesshomaru's family and all her friends. They were very sad to hear Sango's death.

They buried Sango's ash with all her family that were killed by Naraku. That was her wish. Every year, they will visit her in the ex-youkai exteminator's village.

A/N: The longest chapter that I've ever write. I'm so sorry because I can't update earlier. There have been so many personal problems back there.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

-15 years later-

The sun is setting. The birds flew to their nest waiting for night to come. The villagers were going back to their hut including the young miko in training. She entered the hut that was inhabitants by her and her father.

"Hikaru, you've back." Her father greeted her as soon as she entered her hut. After that, she put her stuff on a corner while her father set their dinner.

"When did Inuyasha said that he'll come back?" Hikaru's father, Miroku asks her.

"Well, he said a day or two before new moon. So, it's today or tomorrow." Hikaru said after thinking what the hanyou said a few days ago.

When they were about to start eating, Inuyasha greeted them from outside.

"What's for dinner?" Inuyasha take a seat beside Miroku.

"The usual."

"It's better than nothing."

"Here, Inuyasha-sama." Hikaru handed Inuyasha a bowl of rice. Inuyasha noticed a small blush tinged on her cheeks when she handed him the bowl.

"Thanks."

They began to eat. After they finished their dinner, Hikaru collected the dish and Inuyasha headed to his hut. But Miroku stops him.

"Inuyasha, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Let's talk outside"

Inuyasha and Miroku make their way to outside. Miroku sat himself on a boulder near his hut. Inuyasha is standing beside him.

"Inuyasha, I'm maybe wrong. But I can sense that umm…"

"Hikaru have an infatuation on me." Inuyasha finished the sentences.

"How do you know?" Miroku wondered. All the time he knew Inuyasha, it's the first time he say something right about feelings.

"I'm not that dense. I can see her blushing when making contacts or talking with me."

"So?"

"Tell your daughter that I'm not interested."

"I'll try."

"Okay. And you better be hurry." Miroku raised his eyebrow in puzzled. "I don't want her to hope to high."

"Fine. Take care of yourself."

"Always." Miroku watched Inuyasha make his way towards his hut.

The next day, Miroku and her daughter start their day with the usual routine. Hikaru will make breakfast and then practising her miko power with Miroku. After that, she will search some herbs. If somebody was sick or giving births, she will tend them.

Later that night, Miroku asked Hikaru regarding the conversation that he had with Inuyasha the previous night.

"Hikaru, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of Inuyasha?"

"Um… well… I think that he's a little bit sensible, and always take care of people. I think he's a nice guy." Miroku noticed that Hikaru's face turn red from time to time.

"Do you want him as your husband?"

"Dad!" Hikaru face was crimson red from embarrassment.

"Well, do you?" Miroku asked again.

Hikaru nodded and she looked away from her father.

"Do you think that he likes you like you do to him?"

"I don't know. Can you ask him for me?" She was hoping that Inuyasha will love him as she does to him.

"As your father, I'll say that go for it. But in this case it is Inuyasha. So I think you should drop your feeling towards him."

"But why? You're his friend dad."

"Hikaru, I've known him longer than you. I'm asking you that because I know he will not accept you as his wife. He has found his true love long ago and not intended to search another woman. In another word, he's fall in love and still in love with that woman."

"Can I ask who she is? Where is she? Is she dead?"

"No. Not yet. And she's not here."

"So, where is she? Why Inuyasha didn't bought her here and introduces her to us."

"I've met with her and she is one of the women that I respect. And Inuyasha is waiting for her. And that's all I can say about her because we never mention her in front of Inuyasha. It's a sore subject for all of us."

* * *

"So, how it is."

"I hope that she's understood."

"Hope? What if she still has feeling towards me.?"

"Why, doesn't it great to have someone to like you?" Miroku teased him.

"Yeah it's great if I don't think her as my daughter."

"Relax Inuyasha. I'm sure the infatuation will go from time to time."

"I hope you're right."

A/N: Happy New Years! I know it's not the best. The whole crush thing I just got it when doin' laundry. I think well sometimes I read fanfic Inuyasha is one of the most wanted guys so I think why not in this story. Well at least not all of them and I'm sure from time to time there many girls will like him. 500 years is a long time.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I never ever own Inuyasha. It's belongs to the Great Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 9**

Months passed. Each day, Miroku's physical condition worsens. Hikaru have tried everything she learned to heal her father, but no avail. Inuyasha regularly visited them now and then. He wanted to be on Miroku's side once he was in the brink of death.

One heart-rending night, everybody was in their dreamland. Inuyasha was outside, sleeping on a tree. Miroku was in his futon sleeping. Out of the blue, Inuyasha sensitive nose caught a scent. A scent that he does not want to smell. Smell of death. Although it was faint, but he knew it would appalling. He rushed into the hut and in the blink of eyes; he was on Miroku's side.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha… My time has come." Miroku responded.

"No." Inuyasha did not want to believe it. But he cannot lie to himself to Miroku.

"Shh… I don't want Hikaru to hear us."

Silence consumed the hut. Only the sound of the crickets chirping.

""Inuyasha… I want you to take care of Hikaru. She's the only child that I worried about. All her sisters and brother had led a happy life. I want her to be same. Please Inuyasha, that's all I asked. Please take care of Hikaru."

"You don't have to tell me Miroku. I already told you that I have thought her as my daughter. Her life will lack of nothing as long as I lived; and it will be a long time before that. So don't worry about her."

"Thank you Inuyasha. You are a great friend."

Miroku closed his eyes. His breath was even. His chest was up and down slowly. Until he was breathing no more.

"Goodbye, my friend" Inuyasha whispered.

The next morning

Every villager paid their respects to the monk that have save their life countless of time. The monk that have been watching over them from onis, youkais, bandits and have saying their prayers for years. His noble deed will never been forgotten from the villagers mind, especially his families and friends.

One at a time, the villagers leave to finish their daily routine. By the afternoon, everyone save for Inuyasha and Hikaru have gone.

"Hikaru, I hope that you will comprehend this. I have a discussion about this matter with your father and it's his last wish. He wishes for me to take care of you and it is easier for me to do that if you live in the castle rather than here. I would return tomorrow for the answer. Until then, good day." Inuyasha turns back and return to the village.

After Inuyasha leave, Hikaru went to the hut that she once shared with her father. She swore that she almost call her father before realised that she is alone. She hated coming back in the homes that has been her house since she was born. She hated the loneliness that slowly approaching her life.

She opens the crates that have stored all her father possession. Inside the crates lie his unused sutra, his golden staff, his clothes, his books and everything else. She picked out the golden staff and stood it against the wall. She grabbed her father's clothes and put it on the floor. Underneath the clothes there tons of book that her father either purchased it from towns or trade it with the old Mushin.

She picked a book and opened it. And then something felt from the book. She picked it up and saw a small and strange drawing. It something she never look before. Inside the drawing there are two men, two women, a neko youkai and a child.

The men she recognised as Inuyasha and the other man it looks like her father. She assumed that it was him in his younger self. And the child she recognised it as Shippo, although in the drawing he's like 7 or 8 years old. The neko youkai is Kirara. However the two women she did not recognised. One of them has similar face with her. She wore pink and green yukata and the other woman wore strange clothes.

She scrutinising the drawing. They were below a tree that neared the village. Inuyasha was up the tree and he looks like he does not care what happening below him. Shippo and the woman in strange clothes were playing something. Her father was sitting below the tree and there's a hand mark on his cheeks. The woman that similar to her stroke Kirara's fur and she looked angry.

"Hikaru, are you here?"

"Yes, Shippo-san."

"What are you looking at?"

"This." She handed the strange drawing to Shippo.

Shippo took the strange drawing. He smiled and remembered when the event was occurred.

"This is a picture."

"A picture?"

"Yes. It's a future object. I have no idea that Miroku still keep this."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Who are these women in this picture?"

"They are your mom, Sango and Inuyasha's mate, Kagome."

"My mom?"

"She's the one who stroke Kirara's fur."

"And where is Kagome?"

"In the future." Hikaru dumbfound. "We never talked about Kagome. It's a soft spot for all of us."

"Oh..."

"I'll tell you. But never ever said her name in front of others. Especially Inuyasha."

"Ok."

Shippo told all their adventure in searching the Shikon no Kakera. Hikaru remembers that her father had told her the same story. But it's vaguer. The story that Shippo told her is more detail. When she hears the story, she knows now why Inuyasha never forget about his mate. She also ashamed what she had thought about Inuyasha's mate. She hoped that Inuyasha will meet his mate someday.

"It's night now."

"Oh..."

After a long silence.

"I came here because Inuyasha told me to come. He worried that you will be lonely. And that's also the reason why he asked you to leave this village and followed us."

"He told you that."

"Of course not. I figured it out. He never told anybody else what he is thinking."

After a long silence.

"So what your decision."

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Ok. Well then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." He stands up. They bid their farewell and promised to meet again tomorrow.

Hikaru thought over the offer Inuyasha gave her. She thought the pros and cons when she leaved the village and followed Inuaysha. After a thorough thinking, she found her answer.

-Tomorrow morning-

"I'll follow you." Hikaru said when she asked of her decision.

"What?"

"I said, I will follow you both." Hikaru repeated.

"Thanks goodness. I thought that you will not agree to it." Shippo sighed happily.

"I've already packed my belongings. When we will go?" Hikaru asked Inuyasha. She looked determined to him.

"Now." Inuyasha commanded.

Hikaru followed them. She looked over her once-to-be village.

"Farewell." And she continued her journey.

A/N: Wow. Finally, it's DONE! I really need to focus on this story. Sorry if you really waiting for this story.


End file.
